


A Short Rendezvous

by umeboshii



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umeboshii/pseuds/umeboshii
Summary: If Edelgard knew Hubert could be so easily undone with fleeting touches, Ferdinand would absolutely relish in the embarrassment his lover would feel from it.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 31





	A Short Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> As with my Felix/Sylvain drabble, I haven't played FE3H so sorry in advance for any inaccuracies! I just really like this ship too.

It was fortunate for both of them that their side of the residence was currently vacant as most of its inhabitants were busy in the main ballroom, attending to the festivities as it was the twenty-something-ieth birthday of some lady of noble upbringing or another, and Hubert had already given his opening speech alongside Edelgard so nobody would much mind his absence, especially not Ferdinand, especially not with the way that the normally dark and broody advisor to the Empress writhed beneath him at his touch, especially not with the way his face, normally set in waves of stress and faintly veiled annoyance and anger, greatly expressed the immense pleasure he was currently in. The one person Ferdinand was certainly not missing, however, was at the tip of his tongue as he guided Hubert along the path to ecstasy.

“Can she make you writhe as I can? Do you moan out her name like you moan out mine? Tell me, Hubert, tell me using that snappy tongue of yours. You’ve always had snark for any situation that befell you, why so tongue-tied now?” Ferdinand’s normally bright eyes shone with an especially dark glint on this foggy, party-worn evening, as his fingers caressed a part of Hubert that not even the Empress had bared witness to... probably.

“N...No... I-I...!” Hubert couldn’t help but throw his head back, his eyes inexplicably drawn to rolling back as he tried to focus on the ceiling. Oh, gods, he was so, so near...! He was all but begging now, his body squirming beneath Ferdinand’s touch. He hadn’t meant to give Edelgard a bit more attention than usual, he just hadn’t seen her in several weeks following her latest political campaign in nearby villages, so he’d only sought to catch up with her for a few moments, not make his lover jealous beyond words.

“G-Gah, Ferdina-ah!” Hubert’s hips quaked, his end almost painfully drawing near. His imagination filled in the remains of what he wanted to see that would soon come to fruition—Ferdinand’s impossibly handsome face coated with his own seed—and he could feel himself about to release.

And then everything stopped, and the world was silent.

“Fer... Ferdinand?” Hubert blinked, unable to believe what had just happened. Surely he didn’t mean to cut their encounter so short, so soon?

Ferdinand cleaned his fingers of the bit of fluid Hubert’s genitalia had created during their elopement, and began fixing his clothing, only regarding Hubert with a dark, yet deeply frustrated look. “Since you have no qualms for abandoning me for your favourite lady friend, perhaps you’d like to orgasm to her touch instead? Good evening to you, Hubert.”

Hubert still couldn’t believe Ferdinand had left, and slammed the door so loudly to boot. He let out a sharp exhale and gazed at his own hand with a frustrated look. “It’s back to old habits again we go, old friend.”


End file.
